


Simple as Deviation

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time passes as you hide out at Gavin's apartment, just a typical day in the life of a person in hiding.





	Simple as Deviation

“How the fuck do you make an anvil again?” Gavin asked, phone in hand as he began to google for the answers he so desperately needed.

“Why do you need an anvil? Just make a new diamond sword.” You eyed him, across the room sitting on the floor crossed leg with his laptop balanced on his lap. “I’ll even give you diamonds.” 

“Because it’s a waste of resources.” The detective replied, a finger swiping through google until he eyed what he was in search for. “The mincraft wiki says— holy shit a lot of iron.”

“Talk about a waste of resources.” You smirked, already controlling your own character in the game you both played. You wandered towards Gavin’s character and promptly setting him on fire with some flint and steel, the sounds of the damage he was taking echoing with every hit.

“What the fuck?! Dude! I have the eye of Enders on me!” Gavin screeched, phone discarded as he resumed play. “Where’s water fuck!" 

You laughed at his distress before chasing him through the biome you had discovered, waiting as the small pixelated character submerged itself in water to put out the flames.

“Did I tell you how much I love the naked skin you have for your guy?” You snorted, eyeing his character. “What a fine pixel ass.”

“Why thank you.” Gavin laughed right clicking so his character could eat and restore the lost health, “Your classic Herobrine skin that must have taken hours to make looks incredibly impressive.”

“I actually downloaded it from the skindex.” You admired. “It looked cool ok?”

“(Y/n), it’s literally the default character with white eyes. That’s TWO PIXELS you could have changed.” Gavin pointed out, character walking towards your own.

“Yeah but I’m extra like that.” you said defensively, “Which is why I’m doing this.” Gavin watched as you made your way to the convenient cactus that lined the beginning of the desert biome in game, crouching and turning to face the horrid thing before throwing your entire inventory into it.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gavin screeched, staring up from his laptop. “YOU HAD FOUR STACKS OF DIAMONDS!”

“Big rip.” You simply said, smiling innocently at him. The laptop on the coffee table in front of you showed an empty inventory, satisfying you as Gavin gawked at the day’s of progress you had erased.

“Big rip?! BIG RIP?! BRO!” He shook your shoulders as he crawled over to where you sat across from him, frantically staring you in the eyes.

You used the opportunity to wrap your arms around his waist, pushing him into a hug as you nuzzled your head into his chest. He physically stiffened, and you knew you had him, a small gesture going a long way.

“Aw, does the super tough Gavin hate hugs?” You teased, releasing your grip from his body.

“Yeah fuck you.” He grumbled, retreating to sit on his legs. With a glance at his phone, he eyed the time, eyes widening in realisation. “Shiiit.” He bemused, “It’s 7 already? We’ve been playing for 9 and a half hours.”

“Yeah that sounds about right.” You grinned, a hand holding up your chin against the table. “What do you wanna do now?”

“No clue.” Gavin shrugged, “Elijah did text me this morning, asked for an update. What should I say?”

Ah yes, now you had to remember that idiot of a brother you had, the one who you managed to run away from and get tangled up in all sorts of trouble. You weren’t going back, you decided that the second you saw Gavin’s apartment cat, but all jokes aside you _had_ already declared you wouldn’t if it meant not being used anymore.

It was a good thing Gavin and you had bumped into each other earlier, and now you were hiding out at his own home while the two of you exchanged agreements on how much of a dick Kamski truly was.

“Eh, just say you found my dead body off a cliff.” You waved a hand nonchalantly as Gavin chuckled.

“I would, but unfortunately I don’t have a dead body to present to an autopsy.”

“Theeeennn, you found evidence to suggest I drowned.”

“I don’t have evidence.”

You pointed to your personal Cyberlife Ugg boots beside the door, Gavin’s cat pawing at it gently. “You can use them.”

“One, you love those things, you wouldn’t let them go.” Gavin said, holding up another finger as he went, “And two, a basic scan from Connor’s twin—“

“You’re new parter~” you teased.

“Fuck off. A scan from him would probably find cat hair all over them.” He pointed out, eyeing the feline precariously. “And a scan at my clothes would link the two together.”

“Then get Connor to scan it.” You attempted.

“Dude, you should have seen the plastic when I filled Anderson and him in on the situation.” Gavin snorted, “He was panicking because Elijah had also enlisted his help. You’re lucky the idiot is a deviant.”

“I thought RK900 was as well.” You frowned.

“You think that empty shell of metal has _empathy_?!” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah no.”

“Well then…” you paused, slumping your shoulders inwards when no other excuse presented itself to you. “I suppose that means we’re back to square one.”

Gavin began to type feverishly at your words. “How ‘bout I just say ‘working on it’ you know, like a liar?”

“Yeah I guess that could work.” Gavin hit the send button.

“Perfect, now back to minecraft.”

 

———————————————————

 

It had become Hank and Connor’s personal mission to ensure that Gavin had assistance with supporting your needs. Not that you needed very much, but with an influence who forgot half the time what eating was, you surly followed in footstep. You didn’t usually worry about these kinds of things when you lived with Elijah anyway.

“I made sure to bring a salad comprising of three fruits and another of 2 vegetables.” Connor paused, LED flickering, “Or was it the other way around?”

Hank waved a hand in dismissal before pulling his jacket on. “Ah it’s good enough, whatever you prepared the two hopeless dorks, it’s gotta be good.”

“I hope so.” Connor said thoughtfully, “I also prepared the burger buns and patties, if we hurry we can arrive while the food stays hot and I can assemble—“ he stared intently at the lieutenant, eyes never leaving his, “The Krabby Patty.”

Hank stared incredulously at the android, if he were drinking he would have choked. “The fucking _what_?”

The android straightened his back, as if prideful for his decision. “I did research on those born from 2002 – 2012 and the results came up that ‘Spongebob Squarepants’ was a popular cartoon and internet meme.”

“Jesus Christ, alright, just get in the fucking car.” He shook his head, chuckling as the android followed, two thermal bags in hand. “Krabby patties…”

 

———————————————————

 

“And then Chloe fucking jumps out the window and _catches_ the damn thing.” You explain, hand held up to demonstrate the size of the rat that the android had caught.

“But _why_?” Gavin asked, both mildly disgusted and interested.

“I have no clue.” You shook your head.

Gavin held a hand up to pause the conversation, fiddling for his phone which had audibly began to rumble.  “Hang on it’s probably Hank’s and— nope… it’s the damn Rk900.” Gavin groaned, answering the phone. “What the fuck Richard?”

You held back a snort at the off hand reference, acting innocently when Gavin turned to stare. You could hear the android on the other side, as if he was actually present, words slightly muffled by Gavin’s hand.

“I require your presence at the precinct.”

“On my day off? I ain’t fucking—“

“Then I shall begin to make my way over to your apartment if it suits you.” The RK900 interrupted, a wave of panic washing over the two humans in unison.

Gavin and you shared a panicked look. “Woah, woah, woah. Fuck that, I’m coming, I’m on my way.” Gavin fumbled, scrambling to stand up.

“I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement detective.” The android said, allowing the call to go flat.

“That was a close one.” You muttered, eyeing the time. “Hank and Connor are gonna be here soon, you should hurry.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as he scrapped up his shoes. “Yeah whatever, let them in and shit, I’ll go see whatever the fucking toaster wants now.”

You frowned at the derogatory slang used in referring Richard, because to be fair, that _was_ his name. But before you could comment, Gavin had already unlocked the front door, disappearing as it shut closed.

After a second or two, muffled chatter could be heard outside and you quietly crept up to the door frame to eavesdrop. “Yo it’s us, open up.” Came a rather loud whisper, a knock on the door following as you jumped in surprise.

“What’s the secret password?” You giggled, staring at the duo through the peephole.

“Please?” Connor suggested hopefully, his innocence making you want to coo.

“That’s precious.” You began, “But nope!”

“Come on, open the fucking door!” Hank called, a little louder this time as he bashed a fist against the wood rapidly.

“Also not the password.”

“SPAGHETTI!” Connor screeched, and there was a prolonged silence after that where everyone stared at him with a loss for words.

You unlocked the door after that, stepping aside to let them in before wordlessly shutting it behind you. “Well I mean, I didn’t have a password but spaghetti may as well have been it.”

The android turned a faint blue in embarrassment as Hank laughed. “Fucking hell kid, you’re a riot.” He noted the confused expression on Connor’s face, “I mean that in a good way.”

You eyed the two bags of food that the two men held, taking a deep breath in from the nose to catch a whiff of whatever the dinner would be. “I smell beef!”

“That would be correct.” Connor instantaneously interjected, changing the subject as to avoid talking more about his random outburst in the hallway. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and began to unpack, revealing the variety of foods prepared.

“We are apparently having Krabby Patties, to commemorate Connor’s research into the early 2000’s love for Spongebob.” The man chuckled, removing the airtight lunchboxes from their lids.

You almost blurted out with laughter if it weren’t for Hank’s phone interrupting the current discussion. The man grumbled as he checked the caller ID, groaning as he revealed who it was.

“Your boyfriend is calling.” He joked, and you rolled your eyes before playfully slapping him.

“Haha very funny.” You managed to sarcastically say, just before the lieutenant answered.

Both Connor and you could see the transformation from light enjoyment to a slight frown, hinting that something was up. Connor cocked an eyebrow up in question. By the time he’d hung up, Hank could only sigh and shake his head before proceeding with his previous task of unboxing the food.

“Well? What did he want?” You curiously gazed.

“Oh er— He said he wouldn’t be making it for dinner… then he said he thinks Rk900 might be into him but they had an emergency case so I don’t know.” Hank shrugged.

“Why do we hide it from the guy again?” You asked.

“Because if he discovers your whereabouts, Gavin would have been harbouring a person who he’s supposed to be looking for.” Connor replied.

“And we can’t say that we’ve found you because then we _have_ to notify Kamski.” Hank frowned.

“Ok but who’s to say that the new guy is gonna spill?” Hank and Connor exchanged a questioning glance between themselves.

“To be honest, we aren’t sure if he’s deviant or not.” Connor admitted sheepishly, “Therefore we don’t know where his loyalties lie.” You nodded as the android explained this to you, squinting as you processed the words.

“Gotcha.” You mumbled, before your entire body perked up and you clapped your hands. “Very well, Krabby Patty time it is! Connor, you make the patties and Hank, get Netflix up on Gavin’s TV.”

The android immediately set to work as Hank stared at you in confusion. “May I ask _why_?”

“Well it’s Gavin’s account so it’s free and I kinda wanna see his history.” You joked, “I also want to watch the Spongebob movie, the first one of course, the newer one is just trash.” You grinned.

“Can’t argue with that.” Hank shrugged, resuming to switch the screen on. “Getting into the mood for some good old Nickelodeon.”

 

 

\-----

 

No, this wasn’t something he wanted to deal with, _especially_ since it involved choosing between right or wrong. In this case, concealing your location or not.

“I’ve told you all that you wanna fucking know.” Gavin hissed, hands up in surrender, did he really feel this threatened? They were in a back alley, away from prying eyes, and Richard’s tense glare did _not_ help the anxiety trembling through his body. Perhaps Gavin could admit to feeling… _unbalanced_ , he wouldn’t let pride die.

“And you have refused to report her in.” Richard said calmly, all too calmly. In fact, Gavin would have been certain he was as robotic as ever if it weren’t for the LED flashing a bold red on the side of his temple.

“She doesn’t want to see Kamski— the public will swarm her if found.”

“It’s our duty of care—“

“But it’s not caring if we don’t listen to what _she_ wants! What if we forced you to return to Cyberlife you fucking idiot!” Gavin should not have been insulting the otherwise stronger, bigger and more advanced android as he pressed up against the wall, but he did, and he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not.

There was a pause, and the LED turned blue. “It’s come to my attention that what you have said holds truth.”

Gavin blinked stupidly. What.

“Very well, I offer an apology, in return I wish to see her and… offer assistance to the current predicament.”

“Wait what the fuck?” Gavin spluttered, watching as Richard backed away from Gavin, “What the fuck happened to you? All terminator one second then switching moods like a fucking—“

“I deviated.”

Well this wasn’t how Gavin envisioned an android becoming deviant. He wasn’t quite prepared for such a huge responsibility either. He’d heard that once deviated, androids were sent into a flight of panic, and overwhelming thoughts would cloud their head. “Wait what!? You’re not gonna go all spastic on me are you? How the fuck do you even look after—“

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Richard rolled his eyes, “I’m not _that_ pathetic.”

“Oh.” Came Gavin’s reply, lame as always, “Alright then… that was surprisingly easy.”

“Shall we get going then?” Richard asked, a hand gesturing to the entrance of the alleyway, “I’d also like to make sure that we are all on the same page so that we avoid as many inconsistencies as possible, after all, they were what lead me to discovering the truth.”

Gavin stared blankly as he followed the android, dumbfounded as to what had happened in mere seconds. “Sure, whatever the fuck you say.” He mumbled, but he wasn’t quite sure that’s what he had said. Richard paused to look at him, sighing with a shake of his head.

“Fucking a, whatever I say.”


End file.
